howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
The Ostrich is a large bird introduced in the game School of Dragons in April 2018. Description Ostriches make up the Genus Struthio, in which there are two species, the Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) and the Somali ostrich (Struthio molybdophanes). Typically, the most well known is the Common Ostrich. The Ostrich is the largest currently alive species of bird in the world (the Giant Moa was the tallest, which is now extinct due to human activity). Wild ostrich currently occupy several areas on the African continent, though there was a subspecies of the common ostrich occurring on the Arabian Peninsula and areas of the Middle East, but has become extinct around 1966, due to human activity. Ostriches are flightless birds that are well adapted to movement on the ground. They have long, well-muscled legs with two thick toes on which they can run up to speeds of 43 miles per hour. Ostriches react to predators either by laying flat on the ground or by fleeing; they do not hide their heads in the sand as is often portrayed in media or folklore. Male ostriches often have black plumage accented with white, while the female is mostly brown. The female can blend into the ground much better, especially during the day, whereas the male has an advantage at night. Unlike many other birds, ostriches do not have a crop, an organ that is part of the gastrointestinal tract into which food first enters. Instead food goes directly to the gizzard. to be digested. Ostriches will eat sand and pebbles to help macerate food in the gizzard. Function In both the Franchise and in real life, ostrich eggs are consumed as food for humans and in School of Dragons, as dragon food. Additionally in real life, the eggs - specifically the shells - have been worked into useful items such as containers, also into jewelry, and other decorative or symbolic items. Engraved ostrich egg shells have been found in Africa from at least 60,000 years ago. In addition to their eggs, the ostrich themselves are a good source of lean red meat. Their skin also makes good leather. Ostrich feathers were highly sought after for decoration, especially for hats and headdresses. Ostrich have even been used as a novelty animal to ride and draw carts. Ostrich races takes place in Africa, in which the ostrich is saddled and bridled like a horse and ridden. Interestingly, one School of Dragons Farm Job asks for Ostrich eggs, in addition to strawberries and Cabbage, as "emergency" feed for Mulch's livestock. It is unclear which type of livestock would be fed eggs. Another School of Dragons Farm Job asks for Ostrich eggs and beets to make a tough paint, though in reality, ostrich eggs are most likely not used to make paint. Appearances Games ''School of Dragons'' The ostrich was introduced in April 2018 as a farm animal in this game. It is grown using ostrich feed, which makes the bird give 3 eggs in 50 minutes. Eggs can be used to complete Farm Jobs or fed to dragons. Ostrich eggs are equivalent to feeding two chicken eggs to dragons. Trivia *Due to the fact the ostriches live only in Africa (and in the Near East during the Viking Era) the chances of historic Vikings encountering an ostrich is slim. However, it is not impossible, as Vikings did raid and trade as far as Spain and the Mediterranean, which also did trade with North Africa and the Middle East. Gallery How to Create Your Dragon Chart.png SOD-Ostrich2.JPG SOD-OstrichMilkSquash-FarmJob.JPG SOD-OstrichHoneyFarmJob.JPG ROB-OstrichSberryCabbage-FarmJob.jpeg SOD-OstrichBeets-FarmJob.jpeg SOD-OstrichEgg-FarmJob.jpeg References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragon Food Category:Human Food